Tinrek
Tinrek is a one-eyed omega darker in the dark army. Personality & Character Tinrek doesn't have much of a personality, all he thinks about is drinking inner liquids from the creatures he kills. It's mainly the fluid in the brains. Therefore, he will easily obey every darker bigger than him. He avoids places that swarm with darkers, as he often gets confused and doesn't know which one he should follow and obey. Skills & abilities Tinrek cannot pose a threat to anything bigger and stronger than him, but when he does, he would try to use his liquid stone in order to paralyze the opponent so they would not resist when Tinrek drinks their inner liquids. He would enter his tongue through one of the opponent's ears in order to reach the brain and drink. He finishes when the area is completely dry, and the opponent dies. Liquid Stone He can breathe stone as a liquid that can also function as a glue. He uses it on his opponents in order to leave them defenseless while he's doing the only thing he wants to - drinking. The glue stays wet as long as it stays in contact to Tinrek's tongue. Tinrek can dry it himself by manipulating it. Glue ball He can cover himself with a layer of glue and roll like a ball. It's very useful when it comes to catching a lot of small creatures simultaneously. Weaknesses He is vulnerable to pure light, and basically everything else since he is very weak physically. Backstory Nothing is known about Tinek's origins, almost no one in the dark army knows that he even exists. He was discovered by the Darker Ehrkann in one of the caves. Since the shadow darker didn't attack him on sight, Tinrek's basic instinct was to follow him. He looked at the huge darker like a one-eyed dog, waiting for his command. Ehrkann thought he could use a pet, and didn't kill him. Ehrkann was about to leave the cave after some time, and Tinrek followed. Ehrkann didn't really want a small omega following him everywhere, so he told him to stop, but Tinrek still followed. Ehrkann was in no mood to kill him, so he decided to fool him. He told him to sit and wait until he comes back, Tinrek listened and sat. Ehrkann chuckled a bit before he flew away, and never returned. Relationships Ehrkann It was Tinrek's instinct to follow the darker when they met, and obay his every word. Ehrkann sometimes played "games" with him whenever he was bored, like pulling his tail or throwing him like a ball. However, he never really cared about the omega. Even though Ehrkann left him alone, Tinrek would still follow and obay him if they happen to meet again. It's in his nature. Gallery Tinrek_by_skylanders1997-d94jw6p.png|Concept art July requests tinrek by z reapercat-dab9k67.jpg|Headshot Does Whatever an Omega Can.png|Tinrek uses his glue in order to hang himself on the ceiling of a cave Notes * His pray is usually birds and bats, but he might drink from bigger if they would not be able to resist; * Ehrkann was the first darker Tinrek ever met; * He is very small, almost the size of Wormtail; Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Characters Category:Omega